Skin, Fragile Human Skin
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: When Clara is scouted for a chance to model, the Doctor encourages her to do it. But will his support go for any and all circumstances, or will he get flustered and walk away? Twoshot, potentially a threeshot. The rating probably is more T than M but it does mention some... stuff. Part 2 is coming shortly, thanks for reading and reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

**Skin, Fragile Human Skin**

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **1,122

**Summary: **When Clara is scouted for a chance to model, the Doctor encourages her to do it. But will his support go for any and all circumstances, or will he get flustered and walk away?

**Notes: **Haha this is a dumb idea I came up with while shopping for underwear. No jokes here. Anyways, Enjoy the stupidity of it!

* * *

Clara looked happy stepping into the TARDIS on that particular day. Not that she didn't always look happy, but today she looked even more excited than usual. Of course, the Doctor being the Doctor, he had to ask her about it.

"Something weird happened to me at the mall today." She said frowning.

"What?"

"Well, I was shopping, and this woman started talking to me, told me I'm apparently the perfect look for her new line. She wants me to model some stuff for her in a photoshoot."

The Doctor clapped his hands together and pulled her into a hug. "That's wonderful! When is it?"

"I haven't said yes."

"Well why not! Clara you could _definitely_ be a model." He told her, stroking the soft skin of her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You really think so? I'm a teacher." She said.

"So? Teachers can be models too, and models can be teachers! I travelled with a model once, the lovely Amelia Pond. She was also a writer, and a… kissogram. But that's besides the point. You can be a lot of things Clara Oswald. A teacher _and_ a model, and you'll be brilliant at both."

"Thank you Doctor!" She said excitedly. "But, I've never modeled in… anything. I don't even like taking pictures of myself. Will you come to the photoshoot?"

"Of course I will. Moral support!" He said smiling at her.

Clara pulled him into another hug before running off. "I've got to go call her and tell her I'll do it!"

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Clara was first introduced to the idea of modeling. She had called the woman from the shop and agreed to do it, and of course she had gone out to celebrate with the Doctor.

After the Doctor talked her into actually doing it, she grew to be excited about it. It was something she'd never done, but something she'd _love_ to do, so why not!

Clara knew that today was the day some samples would come in the mail for her to try on. She was a little nervous to see what they'd put her in, but eager nonetheless. From the description of the line that Clara had gotten the day she was approached, it was sure to be some really cute pieces.

Finally the waiting was over. The deliveryman had come by Clara's apartment that morning. She signed for the large package and marched straight to the TARDIS.

"If you need me I'll be in my room trying these on!" Clara yelled to the Doctor as she walked through the console room. He nodded before realizing what day it was.

The Doctor ran to her room, but the door was shut. She must have already been changing into something. "Clara I want to see!" He said, grinning excitedly. The Doctor was the one to talk her into doing this whole modeling thing, so he wanted to be there for her, every step of the way.

The Doctor knocked impatiently on her door. He heard her groan from the other side. "Just hold on a moment, I'm not quite decent yet!" He waited another minute or so before he heard her begin to yell "Okay!" but the sound of the door cut her off. He swung the door open with a smile, and immediately covered his eyes.

"Clara! I thought you said you were decent!" The Doctor had walked in on Clara wearing a black and white polkadot corset and matching underwear. Around her legs were red thigh high stockings.

She giggled as she clipped the stockings to the corset. "Silly Doctor, I _am_ decent! It's for the photoshoot!"

"Wh-what?" He said, astonished.

"Yeah, I was approached while shopping for underwear. It's for a new line of intimates! What do you think?"

A million different thoughts were running through the Doctor's mind. He had never seen Clara in such little clothing, and even though she was _fairly_ covered up with the corset, it still accentuated her supple curves and ample breasts. The Doctor attempted to not look past her waist. He knew that the tight underwear and thigh highs left _very_ little to the imagination.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her what he _actually _thought though. The amount of skin she bore wasn't exactly a bad thing, in fact it was a very, _very _good thing. There was anything _but_ clean thoughts running through his mind, and at that moment, all he wanted to do was run and spend a little bit of time in a cold shower.

But Clara looked at him expectantly. His eyes were wide, and he wasn't quite sure what the rest of his body was doing, but he found the right muscles to move his mouth. "You… you look beautiful." He told her truthfully. It wasn't the _whole_ truth, but it was the truth nonetheless.

Clara smiled at him and ran towards her Doctor. She squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you Doctor!" He hugged her back and reveled at the feeling of the silky structured material under his fingers. His eyes went impossibly wide as he felt his lower half stir. The Doctor moved his lower half away from Clara's so she wouldn't feel him harden against her.

The Doctor's cheeks were red with embarrassment when Clara pulled away from him. "Doctor, your cheeks are as red as my stockings!" She joked.

Impulsively, he looked down for the first time. "Oh look at that, they are." He said with a shaky voice as his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Shall I show you the next outfit?" She asked him.

"There's more?"

"Well of course, it's a full day shoot. So would you like to? Or do you want to keep it a surprise for the day of?"

_Shit_. The Doctor thought. He forgot that he'd be in the same predicament in only a few short days. He promised that he'd be there to support her, and he wasn't going to go back on his word. "Um, surprise me!

"Okay!" Clara said with a wide smile. "Oh, I'm just so excited! Thank you Doctor, you're the best." He nodded awkwardly at her. "Now shoo! I have a _lot_ more to try on."

She pushed him out of her bedroom and waved her fingers at him before shutting the door on his face.

"Oh boy." He whispered to himself as he walked through the TARDIS towards his bathroom. "1200 years of time and space, and _this_ will be the thing that finally kills me."

The Doctor's ice cold shower definitely helped his "predicament", but she appeared in his dreams later on that night.

**Part 2 coming to your screens soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skin, Fragile Human Skin**

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **2,230

**Summary: **When Clara is scouted for a chance to model, the Doctor encourages her to do it. But will his support go for any and all circumstances, or will he get flustered and walk away?

**Notes: **Haha this is a dumb idea I came up with while shopping for underwear. No jokes here. Anyways, Enjoy the stupidity of part 2!

* * *

Today was the day.

Clara woke up more excited than she'd been in a while. The Doctor however… his emotions were all over the place.

That week, the Doctor did everything he could to try to make himself immune to his more "natural" feelings towards Clara in underwear.

She hadn't seen him almost all week, but didn't question it, which is something the Doctor was grateful for. He wasn't too sure he wanted to tell her he had gotten off more than once to the thought of her in various states of undress.

Of course, it was inevitable that he'd see her a few times that week. The last time he saw her two days prior, he thought he had "cured" himself of his affliction. He was positive he'd be okay for the photo shoot until she asked him to bring her somewhere.

"What's that for?" He asked her as the TARDIS took off towards London.

"I'm going to get waxed before Friday." It was a simple line, something that many women did, and some men, but it had made him remember all over again that she'd be in next to nothing with her perfect body.

It put him into a frenzy, and he had to go take some time away and fight some Daleks to take his mind off it. He'd even contacted his old friend Captain Jack Harkness as a last ditch effort to calm his nerves. Needless to say, it didn't help.

"Ready to go?" She asked him as she walked into the TARDIS control room after breakfast. She was dressed comfortably: loose sweater, baggy lounge pants and a tattered pair of converse. Nothing extreme.

He took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at her as he set the coordinates for London.

Once they arrived at the venue, Clara was whisked away by a group of very excited ladies. The Doctor waved in her direction, but she was already chatting happily about hair and makeup.

He turned around to inspect the set. It was simple: white cyclorama, soft lights and a fan for the wind effect. He knew she'd look beautiful in any light, but this one was _definitely_ meant to make her look amazing.

Clara was brought back into the studio for a moment. She stood in place as the photographer adjusted the light on her. The Doctor stood behind the photographer as he started snapping photos of her still in her sweats. She shot the Doctor some nervous smiles as the lights were being adjusted, and he threw her a thumbs up.

"Clara, we're ready for you!" The makeup girl called her over again.

"Okay, I'll be right over." Clara stepped off the set and over to the Doctor. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure." He said following her into the back room.

Clara was sat in a chair in front of a mirror. The Doctor watched as the girls started on her hair. Her hair was set in messy waves as the light dusting of powders and glosses enhanced the natural beauty of her face.

She looked absolutely stunning after the team of artists were done with her. Clara looked like a proper model, now all that was left for her was to get into wardrobe.

The ladies guided her into another small room for her to change. The Doctor heard them fussing in the next room over how the garment fit on her body, and how great she looked. He could hear them chattering, making a few small adjustments. The Doctor was _really_ nervous to see her. He hoped he could keep himself… under control… for her. He wanted to support her, but didn't know if he could stay and watch.

The Doctor was brought away from his thoughts as the women filed into the room. Clara had a short silk robe covering her body. She took the Doctor's hand and led him into the studio. Her palm was clammy, and he could see from her eyes that she was nervous.

He had focused so much on his own feelings towards Clara that he had forgotten that _she_ was probably nervous too. This was something she'd never done, and she needed his support right now. He needed to stop thinking about himself and be there for his friend.

The Doctor looked down at her, smiling widely, and pulled her into a big hug. "You're going to be brilliant, I know it. And you look absolutely _beautiful_."

Clara buried her face into his chest before realizing some of her makeup would probably rub off on his beloved jacket. "Thank you Doctor. It was really nice of you to come with me."

"Clara, whenever you're ready love." The photographer called back to her. The Doctor gave her shoulders a tight squeeze and let her go off to her place in front of the cyclorama again.

She moved away from him and began to untie her robe. But what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Clara was surprisingly covered up in this first piece. A white babydoll, obviously meant as some form of lingerie, but it was very classy and very beautiful. One of the girls placed a green vine crown laced with small white flowers in her hair. She looked like an angel.

Being that it was her first time on camera, the photographer helped Clara by telling her how to pose. It was a little rough at first, as expected for someone who's never modeled professionally, but she slowly shed her awkwardness and really came out of her shell. The Doctor snuck a peek at the pictures that showed up on the computer screen, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Soon enough, Clara was back in the robe and being taken away again for a wardrobe change. The Doctor stayed back in the studio looking over some of the pictures and pointing out his favourites.

Not long afterwards, Clara returned. She dropped the robe once more and the Doctor's eyes went wide. She emerged in a plain black strapless set with gold embellishments Not only were her tones legs on display, but the gentle curves of her stomach and back were as well and he could _not _tear his eyes away.

She was beautiful, absolutely radiant with her bright smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. He could tell she wanted to cover up a bit at first, tucking her fists under her chin in an attempt to hide her cleavage, but it wasn't working in her favour. The Doctor sent her an encouraging smile, which she took graciously, before she began to pose once more.

Just like before, her awkwardness melted away, and she looked like a total natural on camera. He could tell she was enjoying herself. Her smile was genuine, reaching her eyes each time, and she played with her hair, giving little twirls here and there showing off every angle. She even began making silly faces into the camera as she normally would with the Doctor.

Regardless of what face she was making, the Doctor thought Clara was just _so sexy._ He always thought she was cute with her height and her funny nose, beautiful with those amazing eyes and smile that could stop a war. But this was the first time he had really ever thought of her as sexy. He wanted to map out each curve on her body, find every little spot that made her squirm. He wanted to feel her soft skin beneath his hands, wanted to take the lingerie she was wearing off of her and see her in her bare before him. He wanted _her._

_Oh boy._

The Doctor balled his hands into tight fists, trying to control his thoughts.

_Gallifrey burning, the elderly attacking Leadworth, Daleks, the Slitheen, SHIT._

He looked towards the door, thinking that he'd benefit from some fresh air. It definitely helped. The busy streets of London distracted him from his little… _problem_… just being able to sit outside away from the madness felt great.

When he was ready to return to the set, he got up and dusted himself off, hoping Clara wouldn't be upset that he stepped out for a moment.

She was back in her silky robe, being ushered from the dressing rooms again. Stepping away from her entourage of ladies, she went to him and took his hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just went to go check on the TARDIS. Having fun?"

"Loads! Oh this really is wonderful. Thanks again for coming with me." Clara gave him a huge smile.

"I'm honoured to be here with you! You're doing a fantastic job, the photos look amazing, and you're gorgeous."

Clara blushed and bit her thumbnail, peering up at him from under false lashes. "Thank you. Wait till you see this one, I picked it out just for you!" She winked at him, then burst out into giggles upon seeing him blush.

"Well then, I can't wait to see it."

She rushed over to the set and stepped into the light, dramatically dropping the robe while looking over at the Doctor. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he stared at his impossible girl in the TARDIS blue babydoll.

It was a lacy halter and flowed around her body beautifully. The top looked quite tight; her breasts were pushed up into place by the restricting material, yet his eyes were drawn to them immediately. He noticed flesh tone stickers from under the fabric and wondered what they were for, until he gulped coming to a moment of realization.

_The top is completely see-through… they're covering her nipples. _

He couldn't leave again. The Doctor couldn't even move. He was planted in his spot and all he could do was watch her.

One of the girls turned the fan on. The air lightly blew Clara's hair back away from her face. The light material around her body flowed softly, the blue working beautifully against her lightly tanned skin. She began to pose once more. The Doctor heard the camera shutter go off and the fan blowing, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from _her._

She was absolutely stunning and all too soon, she was back in the robe and being taken to the back again.

"You've got a beautiful girl there, mate." The photographer walked up to him, shaking his hand.

"Oh… she's, she's not mine. Just a friend."

"Really? I would have never guessed. You must be going crazy over there."

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, just a little bit."

Clara and her entourage came back into the room. "Last outfit!" She said excitedly stepping back into place. She untied the robe again and handed it off to one of the stylists again, and the Doctor's jaw very nearly hit the floor.

Red. Lace. Sheer. Frilly. Thin. _Small_.

He could see she was still wearing the little stickers covering herself up for the pictures. Clara looked completely at ease with herself, loving what she was wearing. She looked directly at him and smiled deviously. She knew _exactly_ what effect he had on her.

The Doctor watched her pose again, and it wasn't until she turned around fully that he realized she was wearing a thong. He had to hold onto a nearby table to keep himself from falling over.

His hearts were pounding so hard in his chest, he didn't hear the photographer say "That's a wrap!" He watched Clara walk smile once more and walk over to the photographer to hug him. She then wandered over to the Doctor.

Clara's arms wound around his neck and brought him close. His arms flailed and he looked over at the photographer, who was smiling knowingly, before wrapping his own arms around the bare skin of her back.

Clara broke their embrace and disappeared into the back room again to put her own clothes on.

"Congratulations, you made it through." The photographer said as he turned to face the Doctor.

"Thanks, I really didn't think I would." He laughed. Clara came back out of the room, still in hair and makeup, but back in the sweatpants she had been wearing that morning. "Ready to go?" He asked her.

Clara nodded and wound her arm through his. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the TARDIS.

"I had fun today!" She said happily as the Doctor began to fly the TARDIS.

"Yeah, it was an… interesting day. Photographer was quite nice."

Clara nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to see how the pictures turned out!"

"I'm sure they'll be beautiful."

"So I'm feeling pizza for dinner, can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Of course!" The Doctor smiled.

"Can you order while I take my makeup off?" He nodded. She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS.

The Doctor picked up the phone to order, but realized that they were still floating through the vortex. Did she want to eat here? At home? He didn't think there was such thing as an intergalactic pizza delivery system.

"Clara? Where do you want me to order it for?" He said, swinging her door open. He was not prepared to see her in her underwear _again_ that day. The strapless bra had pushed her breasts up quite high, and this time, he really _couldn't_ control his natural reaction to her.

She looked at him, clearly shocked and wide eyed. "Doctor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **2,947

**Summary: **When Clara is scouted for a chance to model, the Doctor encourages her to do it. But will his support go for any and all circumstances, or will he get flustered and walk away?

**Notes: **Haha this is a dumb idea I came up with while shopping for underwear. No jokes here. Anyways, Enjoy the stupidity of the last part!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and favourited, and left me messages, and reblogged. You're all so amazing, and I'm so glad you liked it!

Previously…

_"Clara? Where do you want me to order it for?" He said, swinging her door open. He was not prepared to see her in her underwear __again__ that day. The strapless bra had pushed her breasts up quite high, and this time, he really __couldn't__ control his natural reaction to her._

_She looked at him, clearly shocked and wide eyed. "Doctor?"_

* * *

"Cl-Clara." He stuttered awkwardly. The longer he stood there looking at her, the more his pants grew uncomfortable. He looked down and covered himself with his hands. "I'll just be… off then." The Doctor said backing out of the room.

"Wait!" She followed after him, grabbing his arm to pull him back into her room. "Doctor, wait." Clara looked at his nervous expression, then down to the hand that was still covering his crotch. She looked down at the bulge in his pants, then back to his eyes and pulled him even further into her bedroom. "Why were you gonna leave?"

He looked at her, worried of what she'd say to him. "Because… because I have an erection, Clara. You _don't_ need to see that." A deep blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's natural, I understand. Don't worry." She looked at him with a smile, and her own slight blush. "Is that for me?" She whispered.

The Doctor closed his eyes and turned his head to the floor shyly. "Yes." He whispered, hoping she wouldn't laugh, and wishing she would just let him leave.

"So, are you going to… deal with it?" She whispered back. Clara wasn't entirely sure if he would answer her or not.

To her surprise, the Doctor nodded. "I'll just go then." He turned, but Clara caught his arm again. "Hang on, I'm not done."

"Clara please…"

"Look at me." She said, touching his cheek and making him look up at her. When he did, she was smiling, but not in a mocking way. Her smile was genuine, and there was something… different in her eyes.

"There you are." Her smile made the Doctor's hearts speed up. He grinned back at her, but it wasn't genuine, it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. She could tell he still wanted to leave, embarrassed at their… situation.

Clara knew what she wanted to do. Her hand was still on his jaw, rubbing his cheek lightly with her thumb. "Doctor, I-I want you to stop me if you don't want this."

His smile fell into a frown as he looked at her confused. Clara stood up on tiptoe and brought herself closer to the Doctor. Their noses brushed lightly, and the Doctor inhaled sharply.

Clara closed her eyes as she finally connected their lips. The kiss lasted only moments, then she was pulling away from him. As she looked upon the Doctor's face, his eyes were closed. She took his hand with the one that wasn't on his cheek and stroked the knuckle lightly. Clara was about to step away from him when he pulled her closer, touching his forehead to hers.

"Clara…" He said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, Doctor. It won't happen again if you don't want it to—"

"No." He interrupted her. "I—I just want… I can't say it."

"You can tell me." She said to him, placing her hand on his cheek again. She had been in just her underwear for so long that day that she forgot she wasn't wearing anything else. But her appearance gave her confidence… knowing that she had put the Doctor in his current situation made her feel better about what she was about to do.

"All day Clara. All day I've looked at you wearing… and now _this_. I just don't think I can hold it in anymore."

Clara _finally _understood what was happening. She knew that she had an effect on the Doctor that day, but she really never imagined _this_ happening.

"Doctor… can I kiss you again?"

He thought it over for a moment, never moving from his spot, before rushing forward and capturing her lips in a timid kiss.

Clara leaned into the kiss slowly; wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling him flap his arms about. She pulled away, looking at him with a frown as he held his hands up in front of him. "Um, knickers." He said, looking down at her.

She smiled and shook her head, taking both his hands and placing them at her bare waist. "It's okay, don't be afraid." She could feel his palms on her skin were slightly clammy, nervous and unsure of himself. Clara reached up kissing the underside of his chin and smiled warmly at him in attempts to calm him down.

Clara moved her hands to his bow tie, asking silent permission before undoing it and tossing it aside. His hands didn't move from her sides, even when she attempted to get his heavy coat and waistcoat off.

"Oh, I guess I should move them, shouldn't I?" The Doctor said looking down at her waist for a moment.

Clara giggled. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." She continued with his clothes, pushing the braces down his shoulders and untucking his shirt. She started near the top with his buttons, pressing gentle kisses to his neck when he spoke.

"Perhaps we should… move to the bed?"

Clara pulled away from him silently and took his hand, leading him over to her large bed. She sat on the edge and pushed herself to the middle, motioning for him to join her. He scrambled his way over and smiled at her, making her giggle.

She leaned in once more to kiss him, working her way down the buttons of his shirt again. "Wait, Clara." He said in between kisses. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Doctor, if I wasn't sure would I be in bed with you wearing only my knickers?" He looked at her quizzically. "Yes I'm sure! Of course I am." He smiled and kissed her again, letting her hands finish off the last of his buttons. She pushed it off his shoulders, and pushed him down on the bed.

He let out a yelp, and she joined him lying down on the bed. "Is this your first time?"

"In this body? Yes. It's been… a few hundred years."

"So… almost like your first time." She told him.

"Yeah, kind of I guess." He admitted as he exhaled.

"I'll go easy on you then." She told him affectionately as she trailed a finger down his chest. Clara felt him shiver and turn onto his back, allowing her to undo his tight jeans. He gulped nervously as she slid them down his legs and climbed her way up his body until her thighs rested on either side of his hips.

Clara lowered herself so her center brushed over his hardness. The Doctor's eyes shot open and groaned as their clothed bodies touched. He looked guilty as the noise escaped his mouth, but Clara looked at him with a smile and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay, it's great, really! I want to know when something feels good. Okay?" He nodded underneath her and she leaned down to kiss him once more. Clara took the Doctor's hands, which were planted at his sides and put one on her waist. The other she trailed up her back to the clasp of her bra.

She pulled away and looked at him with raised eyebrows, asking if it was okay. The Doctor's fingers moved quickly, bunching the clasp together, but not getting it. He frowned as he kept looking into Clara's eyes, disappointed that he couldn't get it for the second time. _Third time's the charm_ he thought to himself as he tried to do it again, but had no luck. A wide grin cracked on Clara's face and she giggled slightly before stopping herself. "Sorry." She said quietly, letting him try again,

_Come on. I'm the Doctor, I'm a 1200 year old Time Lord, the Predator, the Oncoming Storm and I _will_ get this bra open!_

A few tries later, Clara intervened. "Would you like some help?"

"No! I can do this!" He insisted.

"Here, let me turn around." Clara said, turning so she was sitting backwards on his lap. The Doctor gave in and sat up, moving the curtain of hair away from her back and over her shoulder. This time, he unclasped the bra on his first try. He leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the spot on her back where the clasp sat and guided Clara back into place.

The Doctor gaped at her as she sat atop him, nothing covering her breasts. He recalled his fantasy from earlier in the day, but no fantasy of his could have even come close to the real thing.

Clara was so much more beautiful than he could have imagined. She sat astride him, beauty and power radiating from every inch of her flushed body. He felt as if all he could do was stare. But he would be doing more than staring before long.

Clara already took one of his hands and guided it up her body towards her breast. He cupped it gently, palming the weight in his hand before tweaking a nipple between his fingers. Clara cried out softly, grinding her core against his thigh. He smiled knowing he was causing her to make those noises. The Doctor pressed forward even more, raising his thigh slightly and kissed the pebbled point. She inhaled sharply and ran her fingers through his hair, making him shiver.

But all too soon, she had moved from her spot on his lap. He looked at her sadly until he realized that she was removing his underwear. The Doctor's hearts sped up as she crawled between his legs, taking in the sight of his erect cock before her. The Doctor looked at her shyly. "I—I'm sorry its—"

"Shhhh, Doctor. It's brilliant." Clara told him with a smile, climbing up his body to kiss him. She pulled away and pushed him back down into the mattress. "Just relax, okay?" She told him as she put her hands on his hips.

Clara slowly slid her hands across his stomach and hips then down to his thighs. She lightly brushed them up his inner thighs, making the Doctor squirm, before reaching his cock. He gasped as she wrapped her small hand around the base and slid upward. She thumbed the head and he bucked his hips, shuddering softly. Clara smiled at his expression and gently placed a hand on his hip to stop him from moving around so much.

The Doctor's hearts pounded as her gentle strokes continued. Clara's soft motions flowed from one to the next changing up the speed and his reactions. He let out a deep groan as the hand on his hip moved to cup his balls gently.

Clara could see that the Doctor was close. He had been hard for a long time, and the feeling of her was almost too much. She took her hands off him, and his eyes opened to give her an annoyed look, until he saw her kiss his swollen member.

"Oh god Clara." He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Clara grinned from above him and closed her lips over the head of his cock. The Doctor groaned as her lips enveloped him, taking as much of him in as she could. Clara bobbed her head slowly as the Doctor squirmed beneath her.

"Clara," he said quietly, placing his hand in her hair, "Clara I'm gonna…" She never stopped her motions, continuing to pleasure him with her mouth until he felt his stomach tighten and cried out in a deep guttural groan as he came. She watched him from between his legs, swallowing as she observed his face scrunch up with pleasure.

When he was finished, she released him and moved to lie beside him in bed. "Better?" She asked him.

"Much. Thank you Clara." He said, turning on his side to face her. The Doctor kissed her softly, laying his hands on her waist. He rolled her over onto her back as they kissed and toyed with the band of her knickers.

Clara pulled away and looked at him. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I—I was just going to… since you did_ that_—"

"I did that to help you out. Doctor you don't have to."

"No, but I want to. I want to make you feel good like you did for me." He told her shyly.

_Oh boy._ She thought, feeling the wetness between her legs increase. "Okay." She said quietly, making him smile.

"Now, I'm a _bit_ out of practice, so you may need to help me out." He said, moving off of her and sitting between her legs like she had earlier.

"That's okay, I trust you." Clara replied with a gasp as he ran a finger over her clothed slit. He pulled her underwear off her body and tossed them aside.

The Doctor repeated the action on Clara's wet slit, making her whimper in pleasure. "Is that alright?" He asked.

"That's fine." She told him breathlessly. The Doctor leaned over her, seemingly fascinated with her body. His hot breath was hitting her wet core, making her squirm in delight. He touched her slit again, this time with his tongue, licking her from bottom to top as she cried out. "That—that's good. Keep doing that."

"Okay." The Doctor whispered against her. His tongue found her swollen clit and he circled it, testing her reaction.

Clara's fingers went to his hair and she cried out, "Doctor!"

"I take it that was good?" He asked, bringing his mouth off her.

"God yes." She groaned. The Doctor snickered, bringing his mouth back to her clit, sucking lightly. His fingers wandered up and down her slit again, making her writhe against him. The Doctor slipped one finger into her hot center. He pumped the finger in and out of her, soon adding a second.

Clara whimpered breathlessly as the Doctor pumped his fingers in and out of her body. His fingers bent upwards against her inner walls and she bucked helplessly against him. "R-right there Doctor. Oh god."

The Doctor smiled against her. He could tell his actions had an effect on her, and suddenly, she was clenching around his fingers.

Clara's orgasm came quickly and without warning. Her whole body tingled with pleasure as her climax passed over her in waves, leaving her breathless. The Doctor's fingers slid out of her and he licked them clean as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I thought you said you were out of practice." Clara said to him as she came down from her high.

"I am."

"That didn't feel like out of practice to me."

"Y-you liked it?" The Doctor asked her. Clara looked at him dumbfounded, then kissed him again. His opportunity to pleasure Clara had made the blood rush to his cock, and he was hard as he was before. She noticed this, and pushed him down to the bed, startling him.

Clara swung her leg over his hip again, settling her wet core against the tip of his hard member. The Doctor pulled away from her lips and looked at her, wide eyed as she sunk down on him. Her eyes were screwed shut, and she bit her lip.

The Doctor's hearts pounded as she filled herself full of him. Clara whimpered, sitting atop him, just feeling his hardness inside of her. She noticed the Doctor squirm underneath her and frowned.

"C-clara… can you please…" he started, distracted by the feeling of his member enveloped by her slick warmth. "Fuck…"

Clara raised her eyebrows. Never, in all the time she had known him, had she heard him swear. She swiveled her hips and he groaned deeply. "Feel good?" She asked him.

"God yes." The Doctor responded. He bucked up into her making her cry out softly, but continued her actions.

The Doctor's hand wandered down to where they were joined. He found her clit again and rubbed it, making Clara's movements more frantic. "Oh god, I'm gonna…" She cried out as she clenched around his member. The Doctor watched Clara as she came and spilled himself into her as his own climax hit. She climbed off of him and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"Clara, that was…" The Doctor said with uneven breaths. Clara nodded in agreement as she snuggled herself into his side.

"Amazing." She said, placing a light kiss on his shoulder.

"God I needed that after seeing you prance around in your underwear all day." Clara giggled, hitting him lightly on the chest. "What? It was a very… eye opening experience."

She frowned, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Eye opening how?"

"I just—you're so beautiful, and I knew that already, but it made me see you in a different way, and—oh, I'm rambling aren't I. Just ignore me."

"No, if you want to say something, then say it!"

"I, well, I never realized I wanted this with someone, until I met you, and today made me realize how much I wanted it." He said tracing the sheets awkwardly with his forefinger.

"A-and what is it that you want, Doctor?"

"You, this, all of it. I think I'm in love with you, Clara."

Clara smiled widely, then rushed forward to kiss him softly. "I-I think I love you too you silly man."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Clara was elated. She didn't think she'd ever in her life been happier than she was right in that moment.

"Wasn't I supposed to order a pizza or something?"

She looked at him and realized just how hungry she was after the events of the day. "Yeah, you should definitely order that pizza."

"Alright, one pizza, coming right up!"


End file.
